


Tower

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dru's crazy and she likes to spread it around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower

Here’s a lesson.

Don't gamble.

Not with a crazy vamp.

A very old, very crazy vampire.

Not even if you’re a Slayer.

Especially if you’re a slayer.

 

Your name was Kennedy.

 

Activated slayers, barely past Potentials, can take vampires.

Even if they’re crazy.

Can stake them. With a bit of team work, they can take down old ones. If Lady Luck is with them.

She ... is both, and with that, unstoppable.

 

If it were the Chosen Two, then it might’ve been different.

They aren't. It wasn’t.

 

It might have been different if they’d broken and run the second she appeared.

But they didn’t.

Too new to figure out the Slaydar. Too flush with success to know better, notice that the fledgling were bait in the trap.

 

The phrase knife through hot butter comes to mind. It wasn’t a fight, it was a dance.

Well, she danced, they died.

And then, she – Stopped.

And it was quiet.

No more thumps. No more gargles. Chokes. Snicks. Snaps. Screams.

Instead, it's still. Quite. Calm.

She's just standing there.

Until she’s not.

Rain comes drifting down.

Moonlight plays tricks on the eye.

Hair. Bedraggled. Sticking to her face.

Washing away blood. Streaks.

Then you're a breath apart. (She doesn't breathe.It's terrifying, someway worse than the carnage before.)

You were holding a knife. Little more than a long dagger, really.

Couldn’t raise it, wouldn’t drop it.

 

 

You don’t have a name, now. She hasn’t given you one. Says she wasn’t told to. You’re her little Princess, that’s all.

 

Someday, when your hair is long and twisted, she’ll climb down from your tower and you can ... what?

Escape.

Go.

Where to?

Everything you've ever know is gone.


End file.
